A Snake in the Tent
by Ardent Ly
Summary: It wasn’t a problem until Sasuke realized she didn’t sleep with a bra on. One-shot. Suggestive.


Summary: It wasn't a problem until Sasuke realized she didn't sleep with a bra on.

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_ or any relating plots and characters. _

* * *

A Snake in the Tent

By: Ardent Ly

* * *

"What a useless mission!" Naruto grumbled, half dragging his pack behind him.

Sasuke, for once, was inclined to agree.

The old bat couldn't be seriously about this. This either had to be a terrible joke, or she was just insanely drunk. The Hokage wanted to send them to Tea Country because her "supply of the world's finest saké was almost entirely out". Only the saké made by Tsunade's dear, dear – and probably drunkard – friend would do and so she insisted on an emergency mission to retrieve some more.

"But, Tsunade-sama, you have at least three crates left!" Sakura had exclaimed, arms akimbo and wearing the look of a stern mother. As much as she enjoyed having Team Seven reunited again, she didn't approve of her sensei's drinking habits - mainly due to the fact that she was usually responsible for cleaning up after her.

Peering over Sakura's shoulder, Naruto peered into boxes and made a poor mental calculation. "Hey, Tsunade-baba, she's right! You must have at least a million bottles left! What's the point of this mission?"

Eyebrow twitching at the demon-container's disrespect, Tsunade addressed her student and the sulking boy behind her. "There's to be a meeting with the surrounding countries in a month's time, and I, unfortunately, will be hosting." Sakura let out an infectious laugh and grinned at the woman who had fast become like a mother to her. She was well aware that Tsunade got very stressed out during diplomatic meetings and often resorted to drinking away her problems. "Once you become Hokage, you'll understand," she then told Naruto.

At the mention of his dreamed position, his mind was wiped entirely of the ridiculousness of the task and practically dragged his teammates out of his "soon-to-be" office.

And so, here they were now, about two days away from the village, each carrying nearly a hundred pounds of precious alcohol.

"Can we stop for a while? Please!" Naruto all but begged, struggling with the weight on his back.

"I could use a break, too, actually," Sakura plucked the digging straps off her shoulders. Slightly pulling down the sleeve of her shirt, she noticed red marks her pack embedded on her skin. From the very corner of his eye, Sasuke watched her, taking more notice of the hint of bosom that reveal itself as she pulled her top lower and lower.

He mentally scolded himself for his less-than-innocent thoughts, but quickly became distracted when Sakura bent down to pick small rocks from her sandals. The shorts rode up her thighs generously and the fabric covering her backside was stretching and outlining the teasing plumpness. They were practically begging to be squeezed! "This is ridiculous," he said, shaking his thoughts away.

"What was that, teme?" The blond boy asked, plopping himself on the ground and messaging his shoulders.

"Hn," He merely said and proceeded to setting up their camp for the night.

The three had a pleasant dinner with slow conversation, just as it used to be. Sakura did most of the chattering, of course, because even at the ripe age of nineteen her personality hadn't changed much.

Physically, as time promised, she had definitely grown. While she couldn't hold a candle to some of the beauties he had encountered during his travels, Sasuke had to admit (even if only to himself) that seeing her body with all of its curves and sweet angles made him react in such a feral way that he feared that he would take her once he had her backed into a corner. In fact, if Naruto wasn't there hovering over his precious "Sakura-chan", there was no telling what he would do.

Mesmerized with the thought of Sakura beneath him writhing and breathless made him toss and turn in his tent that night. Cursing, he spent what seemed like the entire night trying to find a comfortable position. His traitor body wasn't cooperating, however, being alert and ready and constantly kept reminding him that the sole person who could _remedy _his problem was just a tent away. Groaning as his lower region became almost too much to bear, he grumbled against his pillow and blamed his stupid hormones.

Flipping onto his stomach and with his arms underneath his pillow, his eyes were just about ready to close when his sharp ears heard a muted scream and a dull thud. Fully awake and on ninja-mode, he inched slowly out of his tent.

It couldn't be Naruto, he assessed. His snoring could be heard from Fire Country, for goodness' sake! Sighing, he walked over to the tent adjacent to his, noting how Sakura's lantern had yet to be put out. Suspicious now, he trekked cautiously towards it, and, slowly lifted the flap.

If the sight before him hadn't been the cause of his loss of sleep, he might have found it hilarious. Sakura knelt huddled to the far right corner, a kunai and sandal in either hand, staring intently at a striped snake. There were several objects at the opening of her tent (her discarded shirt, the opposite sandal, even one Tsunade's precious bottles of saké) and he assumed that they were used in attempt to scare the thing away.

"Sasuke!" Sakura hissed without taking her eyes off her unwanted visitor. "Help!"

Rolling his eyes, he replied, "Why won't you just kill it with the kunai in your hand and get it over with?" Some ninja she was.

"Are you crazy!? I don't want snake guts all over my beddings! Ugh!"

Rolling his eyes once more, Sasuke gave her a hard look. It was just like a woman to be thinking about something like that during a personal crisis. It wasn't even that big; three, four feet, four and a half at the most. "Hold still." He commanded nonetheless.

He reached towards the vile thing, wrapping a firm hand around its neck. When it twisted its head to stare at his capturer, it met the blooded eyes of the Sharingan. The snake's instincts immediately alerted it of possible danger and immediately began to trash in Sasuke's grip.

With the swiftness of a true ninja, he ran out and threw its pathetic body to the ground, watching with a borderline sick-satisfaction as it squirmed away. Training with the vile Orochimaru made him fearless against snakes, it seemed.

Suddenly remembering his teammate, he turned back and allowed himself back into the tent. He almost fumbled when he caught sight of her.

Her cheeks that were flushed with fear, her mussed hair that fell in pink cascades and, most alluringly, he noted the dip of her oversized night shirt as it slipped off her shoulder. She was breathing heavily with relief, her body losing all tenseness and her hands on her knees. This only proved to make him more aware of the teasing skin that just begged to be licked.

Sasuke swallowed noticeably and was grateful that she kept her eyes down. He clenched his itching hands until his knuckles were white and he felt the blood begin to in a different area.

"Sakura…" He said in a strained whisper.

"Thank you. I'm… I'm sorry if I woke you. I didn't mean to scream, but it caught me so offgu-!" Sasuke took advantage of her open mouth and covered it with his. Desperate to relieve the ache of his passion, he kneaded their lips together, tugging playfully at her lower lips and mutely begged for entrance.

Surprised but unable to resist, she opened herself to him and fell unceremoniously onto her back. She toyed with strands of his black-blue hair and kissed him back with equal fervor. When he began to leave searing trails down the column of her neck with his lips and tongue, Sakura was almost sure that the snake had bit her, killed her, and she was now floating in her private paradise.

"S-Sasuke… we need to stop," she panted out, but her body acted with a mind of its own and was obviously not in agreement. She arched towards him, feeling the greatest need to be as close to him as possible. She was completely ready for him, she knew, with her breasts puckered and pleading for his attentions. "Naru-Naruto might hear us..."

He led his godly mouth to the crevice behind her ear and laughed so huskily it took Sakura all she could not to flip him over and just have her dirty way with him. "I'm obviously not doing this right if you're still thinking… let's see what we can do about that." Fingering the top of her micro gray shorts, he slipped his hand underneath and deliberately took his time in finding her soaked core. "So, what're you thinking about now, Sakura?"

The girl beneath him, however, couldn't even recall her name at the moment. Waves of pleasure and sensuality stroked her as deliciously as Sasuke's talented hands and she couldn't help but shudder at the effects. She had been waiting for this moment ever since she first laid eyes on him…

She cried out in disappointment when his weight was suddenly off hers. However, she was quickly appeased when she saw that he only moved to take off the fabric restrictions between them. "No, love, we're not finished here. Not even close." He straddled her, and swept her through a whole new level of delicious rapture.

* * *

Naruto frowned. He had been watching his female teammate for quite some time now, and this was the fifth time she had almost missed a branch. The teme, as he saw from the corner of his eye, was watching her too and seemed to smirk whenever it happened. He pouted childishly. They were keeping something from him!

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" She turned towards him and he stared intently at the faint circles under her eyes. "What's wrong with you? Didn't you get much sleep last night?" At his words, she almost fumbled again, and this time Naruto had to reach in order to keep her steady.

Strangely enough, the teme had gotten then before he could, and was hovering over their teammate almost possessively.

"It's nothing, Naruto." She brushed his question and Sasuke's helping hands briskly. "I'm just a little tired is all."

"Why's that?" Naruto pushed, determined to get to the bottom of it. For a second, he contemplated the possibility of her being sick, as her face suddenly took a reddened hue. However, spying Sasuke's face turning a shade very much akin to hers, he narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"It's nothing, really, Naruto. There was just a, um, snake in my tent last night. I couldn't get a wink of sleep even if I tried."

The blond boy knew that there was definitely something up when Sasuke smirked.

Aww man, he hated it when they did stuff like this to him.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this one! Haha, I hope you all got the innuendo at the end of the story.

Anyways, please remember that reviews are love!

**- A.L.**


End file.
